Kakashi x Naruto
by xXLawliet-KunXx
Summary: After a day of training, Naruto and Kakashi expirience a total yaoi day! Please read and review the story! WARNING:YAOI CONTENT OF THIS STORY MAY FRIGHTEN THE HELL OUT OF YOU!


Kakashi x Naruto

Naruto has completed another successful day of training with Sasuke and Sakura. Panting heavily, his cheeks

were turning bright shades of crimson red and pink. He sat down under a shady tree and began gently rubbing a cool

rag on his face. He took off his head band and his shirt to take away some of the heat. Sweat was glistening down his

chest and his muscles looked sculpted with careful perfection with his body leaning against the hazy green grass. His

teacher, Kakashi walked by the boy and looked at him with a peculiar haze in his eyes. Naruto didn't really notice how

strange Kakashi-sensai was acting. Kakashi knelt down on one knee, Naruto gasped when he seen the man there,

wondering how long he had been there. He giggled along with a sigh of relief, "Oh, Kakashi-sensai, you scared me

just now." Kakasi tilted his head slightly as he replied, "Naruto, I saw you laying here, you seem to be overheating. Why

don't you come inside." Naruto shrugged and stood up to follow him. Naruto always did as his sensai told. He walked

behind Kakashi, slowly entering through the door, amiling at his sensai. Kakashi gently placed his hand on Naruto's bare

shoulder. Naruto gasped in shock, when he felt a pair of hands kneading on his back softly. He relaxed when he heard

Kakashi's voice speak in reassurance,"It's quite alright Naruto, you just seemed a little bit tense is all." Narut tilted his head

down and quietly whimpered when a certain place on his lower back was dug into lightly by Kakashi's fingertips working

chills through his body. Naruto bit his lower lip with a sense of pure pleasure. His back suddenly arched as his sensai's

hands slowly lowered. Naruto leaped in shock and tripped forward, until Kakasi grabbed Naruto around the waist to stop

him from falling. As Kaskasi tried to pull the young boy back up, he slipped and fell, yanking Naruto down below his body.

Naruto exhailed out in pain from the pressure of the older man's weight on him. Kakashi got off of his student and held his

hand down to assist the young boy. Nervously, he apolligized frantically to him,"Oh! Naruto-kun! I am so sorry! I didn't mean

it! I was just trying to-" Naruto interrupted him and said, "It's alright Kakashi-sensai." Kakashi examined Naruto to ensure he

wasn't hurt in anyway. He noticed a slight bruise on the side of his stomach where Naruto had been holding for a few moments

in pain. Kakasi softly pulled on Naruto's arm, pulling him into the other room. Kakashi sat down on the bed, and patted the

oppisite side next to him, signaling Naruto to join him. He sat down next to Kakashi and closed his eyes tightly in sharp pains.

Kakashi then pulled Naruto extremly close to him in a hug and kissed the child's forehead. Naruto leaned his head on his sensai's

chest and placed his arms around Kakashi's neck. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and gazed into his eyes and they both began to

lean closer to each other, their lips colliding before either of them knew what was happening. Kakashi began to turn into the older

dominant man and flipped the boy over on the bed and began toying with his infatuating blonde hair. Slight twitches and low pitched

moans came from Naruto. Kakashi's hands rubbed all over Naruto, causing the boy to gasp and groan everytime a sensative place

on his back was clawed softly by his sensai. By this point, Naruto was contributing and had already ripped off the man's mask and

shirt. Naruto's pants were thrown to the floor and their bodies were in skin-to-skin contact. Kakashi and Naruto were already sucking

each other's tounges, and they were dripping saliva down their lips, slowly trickling down each other's neck. Gasping for air, they

stopped kissing and Kakashi pushed himself deeper inside of Naruto, causing him to scream out in pleasure and pain at the same

time. Kakashi continuously thrusted at a constant speed. Slowly, Kakashi began going faster, Naruto's eyes tightly shut as tears were dripping down his firey cheeks. Naruto's hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white. Kakashi realized that he was too powerful for the young boy and got off. He plopped onto the bed next to Naruto and just cuddled him gently petting his blonde, riled up hair.


End file.
